Mi amado zorrito
by Marjocavi
Summary: No solo tenía que lidiar con la llegada de su amado bebé, sino también con su revoltoso esposo que, ahora, era un peuqeño zorrito. -* Secuela de Mi amada gatita-


**Disclaimer.**

Naruto es propiedad deMasashi K.

_... _

 **Mi amado zorrito.**

¿Cómo podía ser posible que su amado esposo se haya convertido en un pequeño zorrito?

Tan grande como un perro promedio, con un reluciente pelaje naranja, unos afilados ojos azules, orejas y largos bigotes puntiagudos, pequeñas patas y no faltaban las enormes al igual que esponjosas nueve colas.

Estaba un poco histérica por la situación apenas acontecida. Sabía que era por sus hormonas que estaban a mil por hora pues estaba embarazada ¡Y se acababa de enterar!

Hace un par de horas estaba en el hospital esperando los resultados que confirmarían la razón de sus náuseas matutinas y mareos imprevistos.

Cuando llegó Sakura y le dió los resultados del examen, se enteró que sería madre ¡Al fin! Después de bastante tiempo que ella y su querido esposo lo habían deseado tanto; que su familia creciera cada vez más…

¡Lo habían conseguido al fin!

Al llegar a su casa no pudo estar más que ansiosa de contarle a su esposo la noticia que habían anhelado hace tiempo… Para que, en lugar de que llegara su esposo a su hogar de una larga y laboriosa misión, se topara a un Shikamaru nervioso a la entrada de su casa; jalando de la correa a un pequeño zorro anaranjado intentando alcanzar las flores en las macetas y arrancandolas con sus colmilludos dientes.

No, claramente no se esperaba eso. Y mucho menos que ese pequeño zorrito de ojos azules sea su alto y fornido esposo.

Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con la llegada de su amado bebé, sino también con su revoltoso esposo que mordía todo lo que estuviera a la vista: calcetines, zapatos, cojines e incluso los peluches de la familia gato que él mismo le había regalado - ella tuvo que enmendar cada ojo caído o cola rota de cada gato-.

(...)

-¡Naruto-kun, a desayunar! -

Naruto Uzumaki no sólo se subía a la mesa y tiraba todo de encima al suelo con sus nueve colas , sino también quitaba el espacio personal en busca de algún cariño.

Si estoy sentada en el sillón, él se sube a mi regazo en busca de alguna caricia a su suave pelaje anaranjado.

Cuando duermo, él se sube a la cama sin aviso alguno y empieza a lamerme las mejillas y acurrucarse en mis brazos; restregando su hocico en mi cara haciendo que sus bigotes me piquen en todo el rostro.

Cabe mencionar que le hice su propia cama al zorrito para que tuviera su propia comodidad, sin embargo ya no optó por usarla y sólo quiso dormir a mi lado como lo anterior dicho.

Siempre que pasa el cartero o algún vecino a saludar, él se queda en la entrada a lado mío sin despegarse de mi, sin gruñir ni morder; sólo mirando fijamente con sus ojos rasgados a la persona hasta que ésta se vaya.

Es bastante raro pero supongo que es porque está cuidando la casa de extraños o algo por el estilo.

Él, Naruto Uzumaki, se ha convertido en un travieso, mimado y tierno zorrito.

(...)

Últimamente he notado que Naruto-kun se comporta un poco extraño. Ésta última semana se ha quedado mirándome fijamente por largo tiempo, y eso me pone nerviosa, siento que trata de decirme algo importante, pero no puedo saber que quiere.

En las noches ya no se acurruca como de costumbre; ahora se queda despierto vigilandome, sentado a lado de nuestra cama.

Por ende, esto provoca que él duerma en el día - a veces lo encuentro roncando boca arriba sobre algún cojín medio mordisqueado en el suelo y otras veces en las escaleras o la cocina con algún bocadillo entre sus colmillos - , o al menos la mayoría del día: Pues el resto se queda mirándome y mirándome, no sé qué le pasa, he ido con veterinarios a ver si saben algo al respecto pero nada.

Me preocupa mucho que le esté pasando algo grave y yo no pueda hacer algo para ayudarle.

-Naruto-kun, ven, esta listo el baño. -

Eso sí, las únicas veces que me quita la mirada es cuando lo voy a bañar, ¿Y cómo no? Si se la pasa en el patio rascando la tierra y persiguiendo a roedores. Cuando escucha el sonido de la regadera goteando se echa corriendo hacia alguna habitación cercana, esperando la manera que me dé por vencida y deje su búsqueda.

Hablando de búsqueda, un equipo shinobi de investigación ha estado indagando en la situación de mi esposo; intentan descubrir cómo se convirtió en zorro, pues nadie sabe cómo sucedió o si hay alguna manera de revertirlo.

Siendo sincera estaba un poco asustada con aquello, pero tenía fe en que puedan solucionarlo.

Por ahora, mi misión era cuidar de él; aunque en realidad no lo sintiera así como tal una obligación, sino un acto de amor hacia mi esposo en donde debía seguirlo amando y cuidando como siempre lo hacía.

(...)

-¿Naruto-kun me puedes pasar aquella bolsa de harina? - Señalé con un dedo la bolsa que se encontraba en una repisa de la cocina. Después de que el oji azul se percatara de su pedido, agarró con una de sus colas la susodicha para pasársela. - Gracias.

A pesar de tener tres meses de embarazo, me siento un poco enferma y débil; me es un poco difícil desayunar sin vomitar inmediatamente después.

Sin embargo, no me siento nada sola pues mi esposo, a su manera, me ha estado cuidado.

Y eso lo confirmé después de tantas noches de que Naruto-kun me estuviera viendo fijamente por las noches y lamiendo mi vientre cuando pensaba que dormía, además de estar persiguiendome por todas partes; tenía que pelear para cerrar la puerta del baño - Estando yo ahí - cuando él quería entrar a cuidarme .

Sin respuesta de los veterinarios, fui a la casa de Kiba a preguntar.

-Puede que… Bueno, a veces los animales están más alertas cuando detectan alguna presencia peligrosa, o algo que quieren proteger, pero, realmente en tu caso no sabría decirte qué es. - Comentó mi compañero de equipo, él era de los pocos que sabían de la situación en la que se encontraba Naruto.

-Esta bien Kiba-kun, aún así te agradezco. Lamento quitarte tu tiempo.- Bajé la cabeza desilusionada, aún no sabía lo que le sucedía a mi esposo.

Mi compañero de equipo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Ya al estar a punto de irme por la puerta, escuché el grito de mi mejor amigo.

-¡¡Oh acabo de recordar!! También pueden ponerse así cuando su hembra está preñada, aunque eso tampoco viene al caso… - Hizo una pausa pensativo, para después retomar. - Entonces olvidalo, lamento no poder ayudarte ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo mientras se despedía con una mano.

Pero yo no presté atención a lo último, pues se me acababa de abrir la mente como nunca me había sucedido. Todo encajaba perfectamente.

Y eso no pudo más que hacerme sonreír. Sentía cómo amaba más a mi esposo. Cómo mi corazón se llenaba de ternura el sólo pensar que su comportamiento se debía nada más ni nada menos que estar preocupado por su bebé.

Por ambos.

Amaba con mucho más furor a esa bola de pelos naranja, esa misma que era su tierno esposo.

(...)

Ya tenía un bulto en su panza, bastante notable si le preguntaban pues ya contaba con 5 meses de embarazo.

No podía parar de acariciarlo, de sobarlo, esperando que el bebé sintiera los mimos de sus manos .

Y Naruto lo notaba. Notaba ese amor y devoción que le dirigía a su bebé .

Al bebé de nosotros dos.

Y no sólo eso, yo misma me he dado cuenta de que los ojos afilados y azules de mi amado rubio, ahora anaranjado, tenían un brillo especial que sólo yo conocía; Que sentían aquellas ventanas del alma un infinito cariño por el nuevo integrante de la familia.

Gruñía y gruñía cuando olfateaba su vientre con su negra nariz, no estoy muy segura pero creo que, de alguna forma, se está comunicando con el bebé.

Y eso no hacía más que enternecerla.

-¿Sabes Naruto-kun? Nuestro bebé va a ser muy amado… - Su ahora pequeño esposo se le quedó mirando curioso con la cabeza ladeada y las orejas atentas a él sonido de mi voz. -... Ya lo es. Su padre lo protege y lo quiere mucho. Su madre también. - Inconscientemente empecé a acariciar mi abultado vientre. - Oh Naruto-kun, ¿Qué crees que sea? Tal vez una niña; que tenga tus ojos y tu cabello tan rubio. O tal vez un niño; Que tenga mis ojos y mi color de cabello.-

Él sólo se me quedaba viendo, moviendo sus nueve colas de forma apacible. Aún no podía descifrar que había en su mente.

-Si es niño, me gustaría llamarlo Boruto, ¡C-claro, sólo si tú estás de acuerdo! Pero si fuera niña… Aún no tengo un nombre indicado. Tendremos que hablarlo. -

La bola de pelos naranja siguió mirándola.

(...)

-Ay…- Desperté a mitad de la noche, un agudo pero breve punzada atravesó mi espalda baja. Me senté y miré mis dedos que tocaban mi panza sobre la tela del holgado vestido morado .- Justo ahora te vas a poner inquieto.

Di un leve salto del susto al sentir como una bola de pelos brincaba a la cama y empezaba a tocar con su nariz de carbón todo mi cuerpo; inspeccionandome por completo.

Pero me paré de estremecer al darme cuenta que solo era mi querido esposo rodeandome con sus nueve colas, al parecer, protegiendome de un posible peligro.

-Naruto-kun estoy bien. No te preocupes no pasa nada malo. - Observé sus grandes ojos azules con cariño, y estos reflejaban preocupación y alerta. Empecé a acariciarle la cabeza intentar para tranquilizarlo. - Sólo fue un dolor en la espalda, nada grave.

El Uzumaki la miró con esos profundos ojos marinos, y ella con sus ojos perlados. Él se fue acercando al rostro de su amada y juntó la punta sus narices y así se quedaron por largo tiempo mientras ella rodeaba con sus blancos brazos su lomo y él hacia lo mismo con sus nueve colas abrazando la espalda de su esposa.

-Te amo Naruto-kun. - Porque siempre iba a ser su adorado Uzumaki Naruto-kun.

En respuesta, el zorrito le lamió las mejillas.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos bajo la luz de la luna.

(...)

- _Hinata_ … -

- _Hinata_ … -

-¡Hinata por favor despierta!- Se levantó abruptamente, sintiendo inmediatamente después un intenso dolor en la frente por haber golpeado la cabeza del hombre que se encontraba hace unos segundos encima de ella.

-¡¿Naruto-kun, eres tú?! - Se arrodilló y se asomó abajo de la cama para encontrarse con el hombre que golpeó en la frente.

-Uh, si soy yo…- Dijo sobandose la roja frente.- ¡Pe-pero que e-es eso! - Señaló al sur del cuerpo de su esposa, ella no entendía a qué se refería; seguía distraída por ver a su esposo en su forma original.

La peliazul miró hacia abajo y lo único que pudo apreciar, fue la enorme panza de prácticamente 6 meses.

-Este, bu-bueno yo…- Sólo pudo pasar saliva. - ¿Na-Naruto-kun recuerda algo?

-No realmente, - Se rasco su rubio cabello, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el techo; tratando de recordar. - tuve un sueño en el que comía flores y me metían en una tina con mucho jabón en ella.

-Ah… - Pudo sentir una enorme gota en su frente ¿Es que sólo recordaba sus momentos aterradores?

-No sé qué pasó, lo que sí sé es que han pasado meses desde la misión. Vi el calendario. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? -

-Oh Naruto-kun, en tu última misión, en la montaña, tomaste agua del lago sagrado; al beberla, ofendió a los sabios de la montaña y te convirtieron en zorro. Eso es lo que me dijo Shikamaru. Y estuviste así por cuatro meses.

-¿Tanto tiempo? - Mencionó con voz ahogada.

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pues no sabía cómo consolarle. ¡¿Cómo hacer sentir mejor a alguien que no recordaba nada de lo que ha pasado en su vida durante cuatro largos meses?! La ojiperla se sentó en el suelo frente al blondo, tomándole tímidamente sus manos encerrandolas en un ovillo.

Al fin mirándose ambos cónyuges, ella decidió hablar.

-Si, fue tanto tiempo. - Apretó más sus bronceadas manos. - Pero siempre ha sido Naruto-kun. Si no recuerdas lo que pasó en cuatro meses, te ayudaré a crear otros recuerdos que sean igual de especiales como en estos últimos días. - Naruto sonrió - ¿Sa-sabes? Yo estuve con mi amado zorrito estos cuatro meses, y le estoy agradecida por seguir siendo cómo es él, a pesar de no recordarme realmente; le estoy agradecida por acompañarme, cuidarme y quererme. -

Naruto se mostró un poco confundido al no entender quién era ese condenado zorro que había robado el corazón de su linda esposa.

Hasta a que recordó algo importante.

-Hinata, ¿Qué es esa bola en tu… En tu…? -

Hinata sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Ya más confiada en decirle al blondo que significaba esa "gran bola en su vientre".

Sin embargo no habló, sólo guió la mano de su confundido esposo a su vientre crecido; Naruto sintió que algo pequeño empujaba débilmente su mano contra el vientre de su esposa.

El Uzumaki, con sus, ahora, enormes ojos azulinos dirigidos a su peliazul tenían la impresión de saber que significaba aquellos movimientos extraños dentro de la panza de su amada: e inmensos sentimientos se juntaron en los corazones de ambos.

Naruto con su boca abierta y ojos brillosos; Hinata con una tímida sonrisa y sonrojo en el rostro; y Konoha en espera de un niño rubio que, tal vez, sea aún más revoltoso de lo que fue el patriarca Uzumaki.

Fin

_... _

Digamos que esta es la secuela de Mi amada gatita.

Me dió la idea Arrendajo-kun (Aira Zalore)

A pesar de que en mi cabeza sabía de que se trataría, no podía escribirla, no salían las palabras.

Creo que, aunque me gustó el resultado de esta historia, me gustó más Mi amada gatita.

03/01/19


End file.
